particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nationale Bolschewistischepartei
The Nationale Bolschewistischepartei Dundorf (The Dundorf National Bolshevik Party) was founded in 2335 in Dunburg,Dundorf as the Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei, in the wake of the Deltarian political invasion of Dundorf, by Albrecht Eichmann with the stated goals of ending the Stalinistic dictatorship which was in effect within Dundorf and replace it by the will of the people with a free National Socialist society. The party gained much success in the elections from 2335 until 2367. After the elections of 2367 the party and it's leadership were forced into exile out of fear of being oppressed violently by the Stalinist forces, which had retaken the nation. Around the year 2390 the NSAP was considered to be defunct in Luthori From the ashes of the NSAP, the party was reformed by Alexander Meinberg with the abandonment of National Socialist ideals to be replaced with the ideals of Imperialism and old guard conservatism and renamed the Dundorf Reichspartei. After the fall, and exile, of the Dundorf Reichspartei after the elections 2471 the organisation went into defunct status for the next 189 years until a distant grandson of Alexander Meinberg by the name of Heinrich Meinberg determined that it was time his family returned to the political scene of Dundorf, this time under his own views of National Bolshevism, thus founding the modern party. Ideology The Nationale Bolschewistischepartei maintains a firm belief in a special mixture of political ideologies. The Party maintains a firm believe in many socialist and corporatist (fascist) beliefs in being firmly anti-capitalist as well as anti-religion. The party believes in a strong sense of Dundorfian Ethnic Nationalism, with the believe that all Dundorfians regardless of location should be under the flag of Dundorf proper and advocates strong militarism and imperialism to achieve this goal of a single Dundorfian state for all Dundorfians. *'Government:' The Nationale Bolschewistischepartei believes in a small government, but powerful, central government with great powers also being granted to provincial governments. *'Military:' The Nationale Bolschewistischepartei supports a large national military for the purpose of assuring the state is secure and protected from outside influence as well as to assure a means to expand the territory of Dundorf to include all Dundorfians in all Terra. *'Foreign Affairs:' The Nationale Bolschewistischepartei believes strongly in an interventionist foreign policy in matters of assuring the protection of Dundorfians all over Terra. The party also supports tight border restrictions in order to assure the safety of the state and the people from outside attack. *'Economy:' The Nationale Bolschewistischepartei believes strongly in an interventionist role of the state in the economy in order to assure the soundness of the Dundorf economic system. The party advocates private enterprise with protections for both workers and owners, providing for a system wherein both are able to mutually come to agreements regarding wages and working conditions. *'Religion:' The Nationale Bolschewistischepartei is avowedly anti-religious in a sense that it plays no part in politics or law, however it does support the freedom to practice religion in the way they see best fit with no state intervention. *'Health and Education:' The Nationale Bolschewistischepartei believes the health and education field need to be provided to all people of the nation. The party advocates a nationally owned education and health system, which exist alongside private organisations in order to assure a basic level of health and education to all citizens, but allowing those with the means to achieve a higher standard of their choosing. Category:Political parties in Dundorf